


The Way That We Touch

by Minxchester (ComeAlongPond14)



Series: A Criminally Hot Love Story [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bracelets, Castiel Gives Oral Sex, Collars, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Crying, Crying Gabriel, Cuffs, Dom!Sam, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Face-Fucking, Face-Licking, Facials, Feelings, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Oral Sandwich, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Riding Crops, Roughness, Sub!Castiel, Sub!Gabriel, Tears, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Whipping, dom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeAlongPond14/pseuds/Minxchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The cabin they had found and rented online was about five minutes’ walk from the lakefront, and just remote enough from its neighbors to be effectively soundproof, and private--ideal for a vacation meant for a little sexual bliss."</p><p>Title from Enrique Iglesias' "Ring My Bells."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way That We Touch

**Author's Note:**

> .....first off I am sORRY. NEVER AGAIN THIS LONG. NEVER. I'M SO SORRY.
> 
> Secondly, one significant, potent scene of this installment is credited to BloodAndRoses, who made a suggestion in the comments of the last part that caused my brain to short-circuit and simply had to be written into this one. Gah. My brain. So. Good.

_Lawrence, KS_

Gabriel stretched with a long sigh, his t-shirt riding up slightly as he flopped sideways across Sam’s lap in the backseat. Through the window, he idly watched Dean and Cas standing on the sidewalk, looking at the white house across the street. “So you grew up there?” he asked, tilting his head back to glance up at his companion.

“Nah.” Sam didn’t look up, though he did move one hand from holding his book to stroke it absently through Gabe’s hair, smiling as the smaller man promptly purred in pleasure at the sensation. “Dean did, kinda. We left here when he was four, and I was six months old.”

“Why’d you leave?”

“House fire.” Sam shifted his gaze toward the building, his eyes sliding over the far right corner that, once upon a long time ago, had been a nursery. “Our mom was killed. Dad never could quite settle down, or stay sober, afterwards...he just wandered town to town working odd jobs and drinking away the loneliness. We grew up on the road, depending more on each other than him.”

”I’m sorry,” Gabriel murmured, nuzzling his cheek against Sam’s thigh in quiet empathy for his story.

Sam chuckled softly, scratching his fingers affectionately over Gabe’s scalp. “Don’t be. It was over two decades ago, and to be honest, I don’t really remember her anymore. Dean gets nostalgic sometimes--like right now--but he knows it doesn’t do much for me. Besides, we like how we live. Every day is basically a fresh start, for us.” He smirked, putting his book away and turning fond eyes toward his brother through the glass. “Knowing Dean, this is his way of connecting any old sentiments about our ‘hometown’ with how he feels about Cas, and you and me. Closure, or something.”

The other pair returned to the car then, an air of wordless contentment hovering between them, and Gabe immediately sat up. He leaned over the seat to brush his fingers against Dean’s shoulder, smiling gently at him. “You doing okay?”

Dean glanced back at him, his apple-green eyes crinkling into a pleased little smile at the fact that Gabriel would ask, and nodded warmly. “Yeah. Thanks.” He put one hand out across the seat, and Cas took it at once, his face soft and happy as he looked at his Master with love in his eyes, and they pulled away from the curb.

* * *

_Perry Lake, KS_

_(32 minutes from Lawrence)_

The cabin they had found and rented online was about five minutes’ walk from the lakefront, and just remote enough from its neighbors to be effectively soundproof, and private--ideal for a vacation meant for a little sexual bliss.

After they had unloaded their things and deposited them haphazardly inside the cabin, Dean moved to sink into one of the armchairs in the living room, leaning back with soft sigh of peace. Once he was finished with putting away their possessions in the next room, Cas reemerged, then crossed the room to kneel beside Dean after discarding his shoes and jacket.

Sam looked over at his brother from where he still stood by the front door, and Dean nodded in silent reply to the question in his hazel eyes. Sam grinned back at him, his shoulders relaxing at once. “Okay. I’m going to drive back into the town we passed through near here, and pick up some groceries and supplies.”

Gabe stepped out of the bedroom where he’d been helping Cas, raising a curious eyebrow at his partner’s words, but Sam just smiled, immediately shaking his head. He reached out to thread his fingers into Gabriel’s hair, drawing him in for a few brief kisses, first to his lips and then his forehead.

“You stay here, keep these two entertained for me,” he murmured, stroking a tender thumb over his lover’s cheek. Gabe grinned and nodded his compliance, only blushing slightly, and Sam gave him a teasing wink before he turned to wave goodbye at the others as he left.

In Sam’s absence, Gabriel hesitated fractionally before facing the others, but Cas was reaching for him as soon as they heard the Impala’s engine fade away. When Gabriel moved to join them, Cas promptly tugged him down to his knees beside him, then drew him in to press their mouths together hungrily.

Gabriel jerked in surprise, unused to Cas being the initiator of any of their play--but then he felt Dean’s fingers in his hair, petting gently in wordless permission and affirmation, and Gabe relaxed into the kiss with a low hum of delight.

They worked together to strip him, sliding away the layers of his jacket, button-down, and undershirt, hands sliding around each other with well-practiced skill to work open his belt and pants, dragging a moan of appreciation from Gabriel. When he had finally kicked aside his jeans and boxers, Dean placed a firm hand over the back of his neck, pushing his head down gently.

Gabriel went more than willingly, grinning happily when Dean’s guidance brought his mouth directly to Cas’ cock, and he swallowed it down with an eager little noise. Cas whimpered sweetly, thrusting up into the heat and moisture of the other submissive’s mouth while simultaneously arching his back in order to meet the hard kiss that Dean was leaning down to offer him.

Gabe cracked his eyes open, noting how Cas’ fingers were clenching helplessly into his own thighs. Reaching up to take one of them with his own, the shorter brunette moved Cas’ hand to his hair; to his delight, Cas only hesitated for a second before he gripped obligingly, pushing Gabriel down harder onto his dick with a throaty purr.

Dean let out a dark, wicked chuckle as he watched the interaction, his fingers combing idly through Cas’ hair as he addressed Gabe. “Don’t make him come yet, sweetheart. Not too soon.”

Gabriel flicked his gaze up sideways, indicating his acceptance of the instruction without lessening his enthusiasm for the blowjob in the slightest.

Attempting to distract himself from the wet warmth and suction of Gabriel’s mouth, Cas leaned forward, working Dean’s jeans open with trembling fingers while managing not to dislodge the other sub at all. Dean let out a long sigh of pleasure when his boy finally swallowed his cock down, lifting the hand that had been in Gabriel’s hair and stroking it lovingly through Cas’ in praise.

Listening to the wet slurping of Cas sucking his Master off overhead, Gabriel finally slowed down his efforts, raising his eyes just enough to watch the way that Cas moved, hands and mouth working in tandem to bring pleasure to the seated man. Gabriel met Dean’s gaze next, noting how the Dom’s hooded jade eyes glittered with ecstasy at the heat of the mouth moving up and down his cock, familiar and well-loved.

Gabriel drew off of Cas’ dick with a faint pop and a quiet sigh, cracking his neck to loosen the strain of the angle he had been bent into.

Before he could even begin to feel at all out of place, observing the two of them together, Cas’ hand reached down to cup the side of his jaw, and Gabe could not help the almost tortured sound of excitement that he made as Cas dragged him up to meet his lips where they were still working over Dean’s dick.

Above their heads as they kissed, Dean growled in a mixture of arousal, approval, and amusement. “Oh, angel, you sneaky little devil,” he teased, making Cas grin widely around his mouthful of cock. Dean slid his free hand back into Gabriel’s hair, encouraging him to answer Cas’ invitation.

Immediately Gabriel’s eyes sank closed in bliss as he joined in on this blowjob, his lips and tongue sliding easily against Cas’ on every other breath as they simultaneously kissed one another, and serviced their Dom.

“Fuck, you two look so gorgeous like this,” Dean whispered in awe, capturing his bottom lip between his teeth as he watched them. Gabe worked his tongue into the slit of his cock in response, delighting in Dean’s gasp of raw need, and Cas purred softly as he mouthed at the side of Gabriel’s jaw with a knowing little smirk, his eyes raised to watch his Master’s face.

Then Cas shifted up, pausing to whisper in Gabriel’s ear before nibbling playfully at the lobe, and Dean let out a low laugh when Gabe immediately obeyed the unheard advice, squirming to settle between his knees and dipping down to lap at the Dom’s balls, his tongue drawing the sac hungrily into his mouth.

“Giving him all of your trade secrets there, huh, angel?” Dean teased with a broken laugh, any attempt at a reprimanding tone utterly lost when his voice dissolved as Gabe dragged a helpless groan out of him. Cas merely grinned up at Dean in reply, utterly unabashed by his own boldness.

Dean grunted his approval at Gabriel’s energetic performance, threading his fingers into the long brown hair and tightening his grip just to add a little sting for him. “You've got one helluva talented tongue,” he rasped out, his head tilting back and eyes fluttering closed, and Gabe mewled happily at the compliment, sucking and licking more diligently at Dean’s balls.

Cas bounced up higher onto his knees, begging for another kiss, and while his lips moved under Dean’s he slid his fingers gently down over his Master’s cock, the way slicked by his and Gabriel’s smeared saliva.

When the digits got near enough to Gabriel’s face, the smaller brunette let his tongue brush against them tantalizingly, and Cas made a faint, choked-off sound of pleasure, slipping his fingers into Gabriel’s mouth and around Dean’s balls inside the heat of his open mouth.

Breaking his kiss with Cas to take in that visual, Dean hissed out a breath at the added stimulation of his boy’s fingertips. “Fuck, you two are gonna kill me at this rate.”

The words made Gabriel nod playfully, his lips slipping free for only a second as he grinned upward, and Dean tsked affectionately, grasping his hair and pushing him back down firmly. His voice was gravel-rough with lust, fondness rippling between the words as he murmured, “Stay put, sweetheart.”

Gabe whined in apology, eyes fluttering shut at the hardened edge in the Dom’s voice and pleasure shivering through his lean frame as he threw himself back into it. He took Dean’s balls gently back into his mouth and resumed sucking them eagerly, before releasing them to make his way back up toward the shaft of his dick.

Dean inclined his head, watching Gabriel’s lips closing around the base of his cock, then turned his gaze back toward Cas with a sinful little smile. “So, should we let him come now, angel?”

Immediately Cas was shaking his head, arching like a contented cat as Dean’s fingers stroked along the line of his jaw. “No, Sir. Sam will be back soon to help us.” He smiled down at Gabe, slinking down to rejoin him at Dean’s groin, and Gabriel glanced up to receive Dean’s small, smug nod of permission before he moved his mouth from Dean’s cock back to Cas’ lips. They kissed lazily, sensually, and watching them, Dean wrapped one hand around himself and began stroking with another quiet moan.

The slick sound drew Cas’ attention back to his Master, and he started to turn back to help him. But Dean shook his head with a smile, reaching down to nudge Cas back into his kiss with Gabriel. “Go ahead and touch him, baby. I’m gonna come all over your faces.”

Gabe whimpered at that promise, the noise strangling in his throat as Cas obligingly put a hand back on his cock, his dexterous fingers teasing down the length and curling around his balls.

Watching the two submissives as they played and kissed each other, Dean continued jerking himself fast and tight, until he finally hit his climax with a low cry. Cas responded immediately, cupping Gabe’s jaw and angling both of their faces toward the Dom, and Dean’s release splashed across their cheeks and over their parted lips in warm, translucent streaks.

As soon as the haze from his orgasm had receded, Dean was leaning forward, using two fingers to gather up the come clinging to Gabe’s lips and pushing it gently into his receptive mouth.

Gabriel moaned at his touch, his tongue lapping hungrily at Dean’s fingertips; when the Dom removed his fingers and shifted closer to chase it with a kiss, his tongue teasing into Gabriel’s mouth, the kneeling man reached up eagerly to clench his fingers into Dean’s t-shirt, sighing softly into his mouth.

When Dean did eventually draw back, Gabe slumped back onto the floor with a blissed-out look on his face, satiated despite his still-raging erection. Cas stroked one hand through his hair, returning the content look Gabe shot him, then tilting his head back as Dean leaned down to kiss him one more time, licking both the taste of Gabriel’s lips, and Dean’s come, out of his Master’s mouth.

They heard the low rumble of the Impala pulling up and turning off out front, and Gabriel perked up at once, making Dean laugh softly as he stood and went to pull his jeans back on. When his brother entered the cabin, Dean crossed at once to help him with the handful of bags he was carrying. “You get everything okay?”

Sam nodded at him, glancing over at the kneeling subs with a pleased smile when he noticed how close together they were curled up. “Yep--food for all four preferences, and some new play equipment.”

As he spoke, one of the bags tipped onto its side, and a long black shape slid free, thudding onto the floor and startling Cas and Gabe into looking over at them. When he spotted the brand new crop lying on the hardwood floor, Gabe’s eyes widened in delight and hope, and he sat up a little more, though he remained inside the circle of Cas’ embrace.

His reaction to the crop had Sam smirking knowingly, and he handed Dean the last of the bags before turning to pick up the crop. He crossed to where the two men knelt, reaching out to touch some of the semen still drying on Gabriel’s face.

“Marked him up nice and pretty, huh?” At Dean’s amused huff of acknowledgement from the kitchen, Sam grinned back at his brother, then crouched down to lick some of the pearly drops from Gabe’s cheek, making him tremble and let out a soft whine.

“He looks damn good like that. Hey, Cas.” He turned to met the other sub’s lips in a brief kiss, licking his mouth clean as well. “Why don’t you sit back and enjoy the show, then help me when I need you, hm?” Cas nodded at once, pulling himself into the armchair and curling up to watch from where Dean had been sitting previously.

Dean started on their dinner, and Sam straightened up, curling his fingers loosely into Gabe’s long hair. His lover moved willingly, letting Sam guide him to the center of the thick carpet in front of the fireplace.

“You all riled up from Dean playing with you?” Sam asked him quietly, and Gabriel nodded, making little humming noises of anticipation as Sam arranged him on all fours, facing the chair where Cas was curled and parallel to the fireplace.

He glanced up as Dean moved past them silently, leaning down to build up a fire for them all. Sam traded a grin with his older brother. “Thanks.”

Once he had gotten the fire going, Dean stopped to kiss Cas in passing, smirking when his boy’s eyes remained locked on Gabriel’s kneeling form even as he returned the kiss happily. Dean went back to the kitchen, continuing working on their meal quietly while Sam checked that Gabriel’s posture was safe for rough play.

”I’d like to go pretty hard on you tonight,” Sam commented in a low voice, eliciting small shivers of expectation from both submissives. “You haven’t done anything wrong, and there’s no punishment involved,” he added reassuringly, scratching Gabe’s scalp gently. “I am going to let you come tonight. But I’d really love to see just how red I can make your ass with this,” he explained, smirking as he held up the crop, watching the firelight dance off of the polished black rod. “Think you’d enjoy that?”

Gabe nodded hastily, not lifting his eyes from where his fingers are clenched in the thick material of the rug. “Yes, Sir.”

“Good boy.” Sam handed Cas the crop, and he obediently held it out for the younger Winchester as he stripped down to his jeans, then reclaimed the toy and moved to crouch behind Gabe, stroking one wide palm firmly over his ass and thighs in order to warm up the skin. “How much do you think you can take, with how on edge  Dean and Cas got you for me? How many strokes do you want?”

His lover bit his lip to hold back a grin, contemplating the question. “...a lot, Sir?” He smirked when Sam just laughed at his sass, giving his ass a fond swat. Gabriel shot a cheeky grin over his shoulder at his Dom, giving an almost-shrug. “I mean, you know that I can take a helluva lot, Sir. How many _may_ I have?”

Sam clicked his tongue at the bold words, trading a smug little smile with Cas as he dug his fingers teasingly into Gabe’s ass cheek in mild scolding. “Smartass. Alright, we’ll start with thirty-five. If you moan or beg prettily enough for me, maybe you’ll get ten extra.” He chuckled when Gabriel just whimpered in agreement to his proposal, arching his back to present his ass readily.

Cas licked his lips as he watched them, cocking his head to keep his eyes on Sam. He was hard, hips rolling absently against the chair, and Sam nodded over at him. “You can touch yourself, Cas, but don't come.” Sam smiled at the grateful murmur he got as Cas promptly circled his fingers around his cockhead, stroking himself slowly and loosely.

Cupping Gabriel’s jaw gently in one hand, Sam turned his face to press one final, light kiss to his lips, then stood up and moved behind him. Gabriel remained unusually still, fingers gripping the rug and his head slumping down between his shoulders as he waited for Sam to begin.

Sam’s fingers flexed on the grip of the crop, getting a feel for the tool before he raised it to shoulder-level. The first blow was hard and firm, holding nothing back, and Gabe hissed in surprised pleasure at the sharp, reverberating sting, his entire body rippling needfully as a red patch appeared, bright and stark, on the surface of his ass.

When no safeword was forthcoming, Sam smiled proudly, relaxing into his task and bringing the crop down again and again, as hard and fast as he could against his lover’s body.

Every blow dragged low whines and grunts of want from Gabriel, and around number fifteen he finally broke and let out a proper cry, his head rising just enough to reveal the ecstatic look on his face as he rode the pleasure/pain line of the whipping.

Sam paused when he reached twenty strokes, waiting for a heartbeat, and without pausing between one hiccuping breath and the next Gabe immediately gasped out, “Green.”

By now Cas was leaning forward in the chair, watching the other sub’s expression with a mix of awe and envy dancing over his face. Before resuming, Sam offered Cas a loving smile; then he threw himself into delivering the next ten hits in swift succession, savoring every soft shout and whimper that escaped Gabriel's lips with each brutal blow.

Then Sam paused again, lowering the crop slightly, because Cas had slid off of the chair and onto the floor, his eyes fixed on Gabriel’s face. Dean glanced over from the kitchen, and together the brothers watched as Cas moved to kneel directly in front of Gabe, reaching out to place his hands over the other sub’s where they were clenched in the thick fibers of the carpet.

Gabe’s eyes fluttered open, sparkling with tears of pleasure and need as he looked at up Cas, and smiled faintly. Cas’ thumbs rubbed soothingly over the backs of his hands, and without looking away from his cornflower-blue gaze, Gabriel nodded, murmuring, “Green” again in a low, content voice that contrasted beautifully with the tracks of tears staining his face.

Sam found himself letting out a long, silent breath, trading a look of deep delight with Dean across the large room. He lifted the crop once more, giving the last five blows and then adding the promised bonus ten without breaking stride.

Gabriel’s eyes closed when they passed right over thirty-five, bliss flooding his face and his jaw tilting upwards, hips arching back to meet the blows as desperately as if he needed them to survive. More tears slid from beneath his lowered lids, but there was only lust and contentment in his expression.

When Sam finished forty-five, he stopped at once, murmuring a barely audible “Good boy” as he watched for the submissives’ response.

Gabriel’s tears were really falling now, his cheeks damp and his ass stained bright red--but there was nothing but relief written in the loose lines of his body, and in his pleasure-slackened expression.

Then Cas leaned forward on his hands and knees, and Sam had to bite his lip roughly to contain his groan when Cas’ tongue darted out to trail up the side of Gabriel’s face, gathering up both his tears, and any lingering traces of Dean’s semen remaining from earlier. Cas moved across the other submissive’s face slowly, his tongue cleaning away all of his tears, and when Gabriel’s face had been licked clean to his satisfaction, their mouths met in a small, oddly chaste kiss.

Watching them together, Sam moved back behind Gabe and crouched to press his lips to the angry red skin of his lover’s ass, drawing a happy whimper out of him. When Sam’s tongue stroked over his entrance, testing curiously to see how open he was, Gabriel keened softly into Cas’ mouth, his hands gripping Cas’ fingers needfully even as he pushed his hips back against Sam's face.

Cas broke the kiss then, leaning their foreheads together as his gaze slid past Gabriel. “Are you going to fuck him, Sir?”

“Mhm.” Sam chuckled, spitting into his palm to slick the length of his erection, and teasing the head lightly over Gabe’s hole. “Hold him steady for me, Cas?"

He pushed inside of Gabriel in one smooth stroke, watching over his slumped shoulders as Cas stroked his hands soothingly over the other’s sub’s arms and face, and Gabe nuzzled eagerly into his neck and chest, kissing and biting him clumsily as Sam fucked into him roughly.

Dean joined them then, kneeling behind Cas and reaching around to tug at his cock, whispering in his ear. Aloud, he sought permission for his idea, asking softly, “Sam, can he--?”

When Sam instantly nodded, knowing what his brother wanted, Cas promptly obeyed Dean’s whispered order and bent forward, kissing Gabriel’s lips and taking his cock in hand while Dean simultaneously stroked his.

Within a moment the stimulation had become too much, and Gabe cried out, panting desperately, “Cl-close--too much--!” and Sam grinned in vicious victory.

“C’mon, sweetheart, go ahead and come for me,” he growled softly, changing the angle of his thrusts to make sure he was hitting Gabe’s prostate with every slide into him.

Within seconds, Gabe came with a cry all over Cas’ fingers; the other sub caught it all in his palm, then grinned and lifted his hand above his shoulder for Dean to lick clean as he rubbed his cock lazily against Cas’ ass. Dean continued stroking him until Cas, too, was shuddering with need, begging wordlessly to come.

A kiss to his cheek was all the permission he needed, and Cas came in his Master’s hand with a cry. When his wits returned, he grabbed Dean’s wrist, lapping his own release up before Dean could do it.

Gabe had slumped forward in exhaustion the instant his orgasm had faded, his head still cushioned on Cas’ thigh--Dean’s hand moved from Cas’ now-spent cock to Gabriel’s hair, petting gently in wordless praise--until finally Sam climaxed as well, thrusting into his lover a few more times as he rode out the aftershocks of his pleasure.

When he eventually pulled out, Sam absently gathered some of the stray drops up on his fingers and pushed them back inside of Gabriel with a soft smile. “You okay, baby?”

Gabe nodded drowsily, offering a shaky thumbs up gesture before sliding his arms around Cas’ waist with a grateful little sigh. Cas smiled tenderly, shifting to sit more accommodatingly as the brothers gave each of them a final kiss--Sam to Gabe’s lower back, and Dean to Cas’ forehead--then went to serve them all dinner.

“So you enjoyed him?” Sam asked Dean softly as he pulled out dishes and silverware, and the older Winchester chuckled, ladling the soup he had made into four bowls.

“Hell yeah. You should’ve seen the two of them goin’ down on me--they’re gonna team up on us before we know it, and be running this show.” Dean’s smile softened as he glanced up at his brother, leaning into him reassuringly and bumping their hips together. “They’re good with each other. I think it’s great, Sammy.”

Relieved, Sam nodded back, rubbing his hand gratefully against Dean’s lower back before going to pick up the final bag, still lying on the floor by the door. “I found us something extra,” he said with a quick grin, pulling it out to show Dean, who laughed when he saw what it was.

“C’mere, you two,” Sam added more loudly, grinning when Gabe grumbled fondly and Cas had to help him push himself up onto his knees in order to obey. Sam crouched to meet them as they crawled over to him, both still naked and flushed, bodies glistening with come and saliva.

He showed them the box containing a King-sized self-inflating camping mattress. “It’s ridiculously large, portable sleeping arrangements, so we can all share a romantic fireside bed for our vacation--just like Gabriel suggested.” Sam barked a laugh as both subs immediately leaned in to kiss his face excitedly, letting them take the box from him to go figure out the setup while he returned to setting the table.

* * *

After dinner, Dean and Cas went to finish setting up the bed, then put Cas’ collar back on and curled up together on one side of it to read, the sub’s head resting on his Master’s chest and Dean’s low voice forming a pleasant background noise as Sam sat down at the kitchen table, watching Gabriel with a small smile twisting his lips.

The smaller brunette noticed the look on his face in his peripheral vision, and paused what he was doing, setting aside the dishes he’d been washing in the sink and coming over to kneel in front of Sam, eyes soft as he gazed up at him. “You okay?”

Sam nodded, stroking a hand gently through Gabe’s hair and smiling down at him affectionately. “Very. I’m happy.” He took a small breath, drumming the fingers of his free hand on the tabletop. “I got you a gift today, when I was in town.”

Gabriel perked up at that, making Sam laugh quietly as he reached into the duffel bag sitting on the floor near his feet to pull out an unmarked black box. Almost vibrating with anticipation, he offered it to Gabe, who took it from him and opened it carefully.

The sub’s eyes widened when he saw the dark brown cuff inside, perfectly tooled double-woven leather, with antique silver hardware and accenting straps of a lighter, honey-golden leather. He traced his fingers over the buckle, finally looking up at Sam with deep awe in his eyes. “It’s beautiful.”

Sam’s expression softened at the obvious joy in his lover’s voice, pleased by Gabe’s response. “Glad you like it. I chose colors that reminded me of you--the accents match your eyes, and the main part is like your hair. Do you want to wear it now?” At Gabe’s immediate, eager nod, Sam lifted the cuff out of its box, which Gabe set aside before holding out his wrist.

Behind them, they heard Dean’s voice pause, a slight rustling indicating that the other two had looked over to watch them; but Sam and Gabe kept their eyes on one another as Sam buckled the cuff securely around his right wrist.

Then he reached into the breast pocket of his shirt, getting a soft laugh from Gabriel as he pulled out a thinner leather bracelet, this one a band of buttery-soft golden brown with a silver pendant bearing the triskelion symbol. “So we’ll match,” Sam murmured, and Gabe nodded happily as he slipped it onto his Dom’s left wrist.

Across the room Cas let out a soft hum of curiosity, and Sam grinned over his shoulder at him. “Don’t worry, Cas, I knew that Dean would get jealous.” He pulled out a second bracelet, this one black and made of three leather strips woven together, bearing the same symbol as Sam’s. He tossed it over to the bed, and Dean caught it easily, beaming at his younger brother gratefully as he allowed Cas to inspect it before he placed it on him.

“It’s perfect,” Cas whispered, and then he laughed as Dean immediately rolled him over to kiss his way down the smaller man’s jaw and throat, leaving bite marks around the band of his collar as Cas whined and whimpered, his long, pale fingers tracing lovingly around the bracelet on his Master’s wrist.

Chuckling as he watched the two of them, Sam turned his eyes back to Gabriel, looking down the length of his back fondly as Gabe bowed his head to examine his cuff in detail.

“Is your ass alright? I can put lotion on it,” Sam offered quietly, and Gabriel nodded distractedly, finishing his evaluation of his cuff and then rising to go fetch the lotion before returning and carefully stretching himself across Sam’s lap to be cared for.

Sam’s hand was moving tenderly over his lover’s still-swollen skin, caressing the cream into the red flesh in gentle, love-filled strokes, when Gabriel murmured, “Thank you, Sir.”

The younger Winchester paused, looking down at the man sprawled across his knees so contentedly, then smiled and resumed his task.

**Author's Note:**

> I re-read the entire series myself to try and recapture my boys--so, a question for you diligent lovers. Have I gotten way off-base/out of character? The brothers feel like they've changed since the start. Is that just from falling in love? Or did I mess up somewhere? X'D
> 
> WHOOPS almost forgot! Here are the boys' decorations:
> 
> Gabriel's:  
> http://www.luckydogleather.com/1_3_4_Double_Weave_Brown_Leather_Cuff_p/c_dw_1.75_brn.htm
> 
> Sam's:  
> https://img0.etsystatic.com/066/0/10760312/il_340x270.765382426_gbxl.jpg
> 
> Dean's:  
> https://img0.etsystatic.com/139/0/10760312/il_340x270.894348476_op8i.jpg
> 
> Cas' Collar (but with an O-ring attached):  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/ce/b6/7c/ceb67ce30aa243843b9bba1c928027b3.jpg


End file.
